


Stuck

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One side effect of a seemingly everlasting stakeout is boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

 

One side effect of a seemingly everlasting stakeout is boredom. No matter what, being stuck in the same place long enough will bring anybody to the point where selling one's soul for a slice of distraction becomes more than tempting.

Tony and Ziva reach said point on the fifth night shift in a row.

It starts with banter and ends with sweaty handprints on a blank wall.

And while that alone is so, _so_ wrong, what is worse is witnessing their weakness, hiding in the shadows and storing away the images for later use like Tim does, against better judgement.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCIS Drabble, challenge #437: wrong.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
